


Cheap Margaritas

by faithinthepoor



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Blue challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Margaritas

**Author's Note:**

> Set following Dear Louise

Dana grabs her arm, pulling her into the bathroom. As she allows herself to be lifted onto the counter she has a fleeting concern that the interest in her is because she kissed Jeremy but Dana’s cool lips convince her that this is not the case. This is not about that and even though Dana has been flirting outrageously with him and he has been hanging on her every word and shimmy, both surrendering to the moment and pretending that the great and tortured love between them will not burn them in the end, this is not about Dana’s tragically bizarre relationship with Casey either. This isn’t about the things that complicate their lives it, like Boogie Shoes and table dancing, is just something that happens whenever Dana consumes large blue drinks and, as she strokes the skin where Dana’s top rides up, Natalie wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
